narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakajima Clan
'Overview' The Nakajima Clan is a small clan of former samurai now transitioned to Shinobi or better referred to by their former samurai brethren as a ronin. Their founding members hail from both feudal Land of Iron and the now destroyed land of whirlpool. What these individuals brought with them are what led to their emancipation from their respective lands and in turn their clan as a whole. The members of the uzumaki that came brought their ideals and known technique of the reaper death seal along with them. The ins and outs of the technique are regarded as a clan secret amidst the Nakajima and it stands as the foundation for the techniques they bolster. Although they don’t harness the reaper death seal in the context of its normal constraints and instead focus on the afterlife aspects of the technique as a whole. The members of the Nakajima Clan are said to harness the prowess of their fallen comrades. They are as equally known for their affiliation with dog and crows as their summons. Along with this members of the clan have been known to favor these animals as their unique take on the common Shinobi practice of transformation jutsu. They reside in the Land of Woods seemingly wishing to be left in seclusion and the only presently known active member being Konoha’s current kage Akame. Although it is said that he has a brother that still roams unchecked. 'Appearance' Members of the Nakajima Clan have a variety of physical traits but most notably the male members of the clan seem to have a distinct streak of white hair. If not the entirety of their hair being white by the time they reach the age of twenty. The common eye color of the clan is a deep crimson. The nakajima clan besides being a fine mix of both shinobi and samurai heritage prefer to wear unorthodox clothing. In comparison to the every day shinobi world, members of the clan can be seen wearing specially designed dress suits or even suits of armor. In the case of the currently most public members such as Akame enjoy more theatrical influences as he does not wear the traditional kage attire and instead dons a farmer’s cattle hat. 'Customs and Beliefs' 'Pilgrimages' The nakajima have a coming of age ceremony for each of its prospective members both young and old. Although it is traditionally performed for those born into the clan, trusted refugees can also partake in the ritual as a sign of their loyalty to their new family. The pilgrimage and subsequent ceremony take place during Ōmagatoki (the hour of meeting evil spirits) and Hinode (sunrise). This ceremony/pilgrimage doesn’t have a designated day but when an individual feels they are ready they must announce themselves to fellow members upon their departure during the twilight hour and be induced into a genjutsu via a smoke filled room. What comes of this tradition however is that the comatose individuals are met with the presence of the clans fallen members. These fallen members pass judgement upon these individuals both young and old deeming them worthy of the clans assistance should they call upon it. When an individual takes the pilgrimage they are told to take a weapon and with that spirits of the fallen that choose to aid them bind themselves to the weapon in question. An elder of the clan awaits for the individual to complete the ritual and when they do an augmented form of the reaper death seal is performed upon the weapon(s) in question. Typically most members of the clan choose to take swords or more honorable weapons into the ceremony. The ritual is referred to as a pilgrimage due to the amount of time an individual could potentially spend pocked in a comatose state. The names given to ritual refer to the times some religious sects thought demons chose to roam and leave the earth. Hinode refers to the closing hour of the pilgrimage and the bestowal of spiritual guidance to the member in question. Ōmagatoki refers to the opening hours of the ritual and comatose state when an individual is met by both guiding and vengeful spirits of the clan. As it stands the rules of the right of passage dictate that an individual must be at least 13 to partake in the ritual and only receive only two other chances at the ages of 18 and 21. 'Bestowal Ritual' After completely the Ōmagatoki and Hinode pilgrimage the person in question that has completed the aforementioned is given their respective brand. Some take it as a seal and others a marked burned into their flesh. This brand or seal is their connection to their ancestors. It is said that some individuals do not receive a connection to multiple members of their ancestors but instead a single powerful spirit. Often referred to as a guardian spirit. These more potent spirits often take the form of more powerful beings of folklore such as Ogre like Oni if not other beings. These beings when attached to a members chakra are akin to the uchiha clan’s susanoo in strength and unique design. They often vary from person to person.Although individuals are capable of possessing both a guardian spirit and access to their ancestors they are capable of summoning numerous “souls” to their aid. These souls take on a spectral form just like any other ghastly figures of lore and mythology but are capable of producing potent physical harm to an individual when attacked. Often times than not those that witness these spectral figures are unaccustomed to their physical intangibility when it comes to dealing with physical attacks and are often overwhelmed by their sheer numbers in most cases. The bestowal ritual is mostly noted to be rather painful and considered a burden just as well as a gift from the long since passed. 'Abilities' =Hiden= 'Menagerie of Ancestors' Each member of the Nakajima Clan that completes the bestowal ritual receive the ability to summon their fallen comrades to their side for aid in and guidance in combat. This can range from as many as just ten spirits into the hundreds. The clans spiritual connection to their ancestors relates to chakra in its purest form. A balance between both yin and yang to make up the spiritual essence of an individual. Although the Nakajima have no direct ties to the Oni alliance/federation as a governing body the son of Izanagi, Ikki has left his mark on their traditions through the secret technique of the ranpadoru taking the soul of another and honing it into a weapon of harm. As it stands only a handful of individual still walk the earth that still utilize the Nakajima technique and as such it is currently a well guarded secret. The Nakajima clan hiden allows each of its members to summon a group of their fallen comrades and ancestors. This can range from merely a group of ten fallen spirits or into the thousands. In most cases any given individual even at the youngest age of thirteen are capable of generating at least a platoon of spirits ranging into the small number of fifty spirits at a time. Those blessed with a guardian spirit are typically capable of summoning their spirit and a grand total of at least a hundred of their fallen comrades or ancestors. This only possible thanks to the special brand each clan member receives after successfully completing the clan pilgrimage. 'Educational Practices' 'Seishin Studies' Often referred to as Plasmology, is the Nakajima clan's study of the soul, which is believed to be spiritual and/or immaterial make of an individual through chakra. The nakajima firmly believe that each and every being in the world possesses a soul and as such techniques like the Reincarnation techniuqe stand as the underlying foundation for these studies. Techniques like the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. In the eyes of any nakajima clan member despite not having a dojutsu or specific technique to grasp the soul itself. They have a very concrete understanding of the soul whether it be human or otherwise. As it stands any number of clan scientist and well trained members can attest to the shape of a soul being similar in shape to a hitodama within the tales of mythology. Among this the clan text also state that each soul has a unique flavor and unique characteristics. Stating that those with a strong connection to their fire chakra tend to have a spicy flavor. All souls seem to have a grapefruit like shape despite their unique flavors and characteristics. The average civilian and shinobi according to clan text tends to have a grapefruit like shape with a flame like tail. The former of the two seems to lack any distinct characteristics seemingly making them not worth while to add to a clan members menagerie. The clan text also states that should a soul be added to the clan members menagerie it will take on its respective corpses last know appearance, (i.e. wearing their last known attire and wielding their last known weapon). Utilization of the soul The emission of chakra and utilization of both the yin and yang portions of a individuals chakra pool is common and a natural phenomenon, of course within the Nakajima clan their physical being is capable of controlling the degree of the emission as well as the combining of the two to manifest their own soul. As such it does in fact take a certain amount of skill and training to properly use the clans hiden. The clan's hiden can easily be likened to the practice of onmyodo effectively making the clan onmyoji. While the spirits of the Nakajima have the ability to transition between tangibility and intangibility. While the spirts of the Nakajima clan ancestors are equally bound to the chakra of the individual they are capable of utilizing their counterparts chakra to perform jutsu and manifest of their own accord. While the latter isn't uncommon it also doesn't utilize an exceeding amount of chakra to continually manifest ancestors willingly or unwillingly and can easily be likened to the usage of the basic clone technique within most academies around the world. Among this however the spirits of the Nakajima clan are capable of being dispelled if the brand of their owner is struck directly or an imbalance is generated by an outside force using an abundance of yin or yang chakra. This is equally akin to exorcizing a spirit except if a dispersal occurs a spirit is able to eventually reform its being. Rejection Among the clan pilgrimage the clan text states what happens if a complete failure and rejection from an individuals ancestors occurs. The effects of rejection do not vary and when they do occur it results in an intense burning sensation and in some cases complete combustion. This is due to the chakra of the individual heating up akin to that of boil release. This in turn shows the amount of immense strain the process can put on the body should the individual not be ready. If a person is not completely rejected by their ancestors for whatever reason it can easily cause internal damage to the body including the chakra network. Those who receive a complete rejection have their souls integrated into the collective memory of the clan adding them to the record of ancestry. While some individuals return in a spiritual form with their bodies intact some have been known to emerge as simply skeletal corpses. Training Those who have completed the pilgrimage typically take the time to train with the ancestors who have chosen to stand beside them. This training can take the form of meditating to become better in touch with their ancestors, while also including certain practices such as the following; mood-altering drugs or more practical training such as through combat with other clan members. It is often said the stronger the bond the more likely a clan member is to succeed in their duties. Potentially gaining access to things their ancestors kept secret even during their time of living. 'Trivia' *The Ancestral pilgrimage of the clan is somewhat inspired by Black Panthers bestowal ritual. *The ancestral summoning abilities of the clan are loosely based on the Hijikata Toshiro character from the drifters anime and his ability to summon members of the shinsengumi. *Several other techniques of the clan are based on the soul eater anime. *The nakajima clan pilgrimage derive their names from japanese Yokai lore. *The Nakajima clan as a whole stands as unification of disbarred members of society pulling from a variety of clans. However they reside as constant mash up of clans from around the shinobi world. They have members from the Hoshigaki, Fuma, Uzumaki, and Nara clan with the tertiary among that list being held as the most prestigious due to them being apart of the clans foundation. Their family tree is extensive and each of their members bolsters a weapon all their own said to be imbued with the spirits of respective ancestors both tied and not tied to the clan.